2017 SKUSA Supernationals
The 2017 SKUSA Supernationals is the 21st edition of the SKUSA Supernationals scheduled to be held in Las Vegas, Nevada, from November 15 to 19, 2017. The race clashes with the NASCAR finale weekend at Homestead-Miami Speedway, with Kyle Busch, Kevin Harvick, Martin Truex Jr. and Brad Keselowski going for the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup trophy on Sunday. The Xfinity Series and the Camping World Truck Series race their finale at Homestead on Friday or Saturday. Class Groupings Split Into AM and PM Sessions *1st group of classes (Wed-Sat): X30 Junior, S1, Mini Swift, Micro Swift *2nd group of classes (Wed-Sat): S2, X30 Senior, S4, X30 Master, KZ, S4 Super Master Racing Format In addition to multiple practice sessions, all classes will receive one (1) qualifying session, three (3) individual heat races, and one (1) main event (except as described below). The grid order for the main event will be based on points earned in the heat races (except as described below). The 4 classes of X30 Senior, X30 Master, X30 Junior, and Mini Swift, will run elimination flights/LCQ's. KZ, S1, S2, S4, S4SM, and Micro Swift *Practice *Sessions by class – separated into morning and afternoon groupings (per the final schedule to be given out at the track). *Qualifying *Sessions by class – same a.m. and p.m. groupings *Heats *Starting grid positions for all heats are based on original qualifying times. *Heat scoring: 0pts-1st, 2pts-2nd, 3pts-3rd, 4pts-4th, and so on. *Main *Grid by aggregate heat points (tie breaks by original qualifying time). X30 Senior, X30 Junior, X30 Master, and Mini SwiftPractice & Qualifying *Entries will be separated into P1 and P2 practice groups at registration. These groups will be set until the results of the last practice session on Wednesday; these last practice times will determine NEW practice groupings for Thursday’s practice sessions, as well as Friday’s Warm-up and Qualifying sessions, and Saturday’s Warm-up sessions *Heats *After qualifying, the entire field will be broken into 4 flights. Top qualifier will be on pole in A, 2nd qualifier on pole in B, 3rd qualifier on pole in C, 4th qualifier on pole in D, 5th qualifier off pole in A, 6th qualifier off pole in B, and so on. *Flights: A vs B, C vs D, A vs C, B vs D, A vs D, B vs C per the published schedule (final schedule to be given out at the track). *Flight assignments remain the same for all heats. *Starting grid positions are based on original qualifying time (for all heats). *Heat scoring 0pts-1st, 2pts-2nd, 3pts-3rd, 4pts-4th and so on. *Top 34 (low to high aggregate flight heat points -- tie breaks are by original qualifying time) transfer directly to the main event. *LCQs (Last Chance Qualifiers) *Grid by aggregate flight heat points, low to high (tie breaks are by original qualifying time). *Field to be max 40 drivers, after the top 34 are removed from points standings. *Top 6 transfer to the rear of the main grid in LCQ Final finishing order. *Main *Grid by aggregate flight heat points (tie breaks by original qualifying time); then LCQ finishers; then any of the top 3 in class from the Pro Tour points standings, any of the regional PKC champs that are not already in the grid, and any other ‘guaranteed’ spot winners from SKUSA not already in the grid. Schedule November 12 *10:00am - 6:00pm Big Rig Move-In/Tent Set-up *6:00pm – Pit Curfew November 13 *8:00am - 6:00pm General Pit Move-In/Tent Set-up *10:00am - 6:00pm Registration Open (Westgate-rear lobby) *8:00pm – Pit Curfew November 14 *8:00am - 6:00pm Final Move-In/Tent Set-up *8:00am - 6:00pm Registration Open (Westgate-rear lobby) *10:00am - 5:00pm Tire Desk Open *10:00am - 5:00pm Fuel Farm Open (detailed schedule to be posted on site) *10:00pm - Pit Curfew (Pit move-in closed/completed) November 15 *6:30am Gates, Pits & Reg Desk Open *6:30am - 6:00pm Tire Desk Open *6:30am - 6:00pm Fuel Farm Open *7:00am - 7:30am Mandatory Drivers/Mechanics Mtg (1st group of classes) *7:00am - 8:30am Rental Transponder Pickup in Reg/ 1st Group of Classes (ALL must be on by 1st practice) *8:00am - 12:00pm Practice Sessions (1st group of classes) *12:00pm – 1:00pm Lunch Break *12:20pm - 12:50pm Mandatory Drivers/Mech Mtg (2nd group) *1:00pm - 2:30pm Rental Transponder Pickup in Reg/2nd Group of Classes (ALL must be on by 1st practice) *1:00pm - 6:20pm Practice Sessions (2nd group) *7:00pm-9:00pm Pro Tour Award Presentations (Location TBA) *7:00pm - Reg Desk Closes at track (wristbands required for Access) *10:00pm - Pit Curfew November 16 *6:30am Gates, Pits & Registration Desk Open *6:30am - 5:30pm Tire Desk Open (final day) *6:30am - 6:00pm Fuel Farm Open *6:30am - 8:00am New Practice Groups Posted in Reg for X30 Jr, Mini Swift & X30 Master *7:30am - 7:45am Mandatory Drivers/Mech Mtg (1st group) *8:00am -12:00pm Practice Sessions (1st group) *11:00am -12:00pm Qualifying (1st group) *12:00pm - 1:00pm Lunch Break *12:30pm – 2:00pm New Practice Groups posted in Reg for X30 Sr *12:35pm - 12:50pm Mandatory Drivers/Mech Mtg (2nd group) *1:30pm - 5:00pm KZ Chassis Tagging & Engine Marking (Declarations) at SKUSA Tech Area *1:00pm - 5:00pm Practice Sessions (2nd group) *5:00pm - 6:00pm Qualifying (2nd group) *7:00pm – Reg Desk Closes at track (wristbands required) *10:00pm – Pit Curfew November 17 *6:30am Gates, Pits & Registration Desk Open *6:30am A/B/C/D groups posted at Reg (X30 Jr/Mini Swift/X30M) *6:30am - 6:00pm Fuel Farm Open *8:00am - 9:00am Warm-up Sessions (1st group) *9:00am - 12:00pm Heats 1 & 2 (1st group) *All Rental Transponders/Group 1 Returned for Re-Charging (to be collected at scales after Heat 2) *12:00pm - 1:00pm Lunch Break *1:00pm - 2:20pm Warm-up Sessions (2nd group) *2:20pm - 6:20pm Heats 1 & 2 (2nd group) *All Rental Transponders/Group 2 Returned for Re-Charging (to be collected at scales after Heat 2) *7:00pm - Reg Desk Closes at track (wristbands required) *10:00pm - Pit Curfew November 18 *6:30am Gates, Pits & Registration Desk Open *6:30am - 5:00pm Fuel Farm Open *6:30am - 8:00am Rental Transponder Pickup in Reg/Group 1 *8:00am - 9:00am Warm-up Sessions (1st group) *9:00am - 10:30am Heat 3 (1st group) *10:30am - 11:30am Break (LCQ driver lists calculated) *11:30am - 12:00pm LCQs – X30 Jr & Mini Swift *12:00pm - 1:00pm Lunch Break *12:00pm - 1:30pm Rental Transponder Pickup in Reg/Group 2 *1:00pm - 2:20pm Warm-up Sessions (2nd group) *2:20pm - 4:20pm Heat 3 (2nd group) *4:20pm - 5:20pm Break (LCQ driver list calculated) *5:20pm - 5:50pm LCQ – X30 Master & X30 Sr *6:00pm - Reg Desk Closes at track (wristbands required) *10:00pm - Pit Curfew November 19 *6:30am Gates, Pits & Registration Desk Open (All LCQ Results/Main grid lists posted in Reg) *6:30am - 3:15pm Fuel Farm Open (Jug pick-up by mains) *8:00am - 9:40am Warm-up Sessions (all classes) *9:40am - 10:00am Break *10:00am -10:45am Opening Ceremonies *10:45am - 4:00pm Main Events – w/podiums directly following each session *Rental Transponder Return all classes (after each main event at scales or in Reg if not running main) *4:30pm Reg Desk Closes at track/Final classes complete Tech/Pit move-out begins To see the full schedule, see Track Activity Schedule for the 2017 SKUSA SuperNationals. Qualified Countries Finland qualified for the seedings, after they picked Saara Aalto for the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 and will return for the first time since Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans. Notably, Iran or Italy, which usually is present, didn't qualify for the seedings, due to multiple Pokémon required for the game of Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. ;AFC * (Will Power) * (Maneesh Gupta) * (Apolo Anton Ohno) ;CAF ;CONCACAF * (James Hinchcliffe) * (Hélio Castroneves) ;CONMEBOL *' (Larvesta)' * (Graham Rahal) ;OFC ;UEFA *' (Decidueye)' *' (Tyranitar)' *' (Metagross)' *'' (Beartic)'' * (Josef Newgarden) * (Ueli Kestenholz) *'' (Avalugg)'' * (Philip Demers) *' (Noivern)' * (Simon Pagenaud) * (Larry Birkhead) * (Cameron Marshall) *'' (Scolipede)'' *' (Machamp)' *'' (Skorupi)'' * (Joey Fatone) *' (Vaporeon)' * (Pee Saderd) *' (Volcarona)' * (Ryan Hunter-Reay) * (Mario Lopez) *' (Heracross)' *'' (Chespin)'' *'' (Pidgeot)'' * (Scott Dixon) *Countries in bold with their Pokémon species in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon also qualified for the games in the Alola Pokedex. *Countries in italic are Pokémon species in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon are obtained by Island Scan, or the game needs the Pokemon Bank. Qualifying Groups The players participating in the 128-player draw were split up into eight groups. Group 1 * Josef Newgarden * Simon Pagenaud * Will Power * Pee Saderd Group 2 * Hélio Castroneves * Scott Dixon * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Graham Rahal Seeds The seedings are an internal selection used at the 2017 BATC Champions League, again with 128 players and 32 seeds. A rule was demonstrated that at least one species of Pokémon from the seven generations get a seeding. The release of Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon allowed five Pokémon species (Beartic, Heracross, Metagross, Vaporeon and Volcarona) seeded in the top sixteen. Pee Saderd Volcarona Josef Newgarden Scott Dixon Hélio Castroneves Simon Pagenaud Will Power Metagross Beartic (Second round) Apolo Anton Ohno Joey Fatone Heracross (Second round) Vaporeon Cameron Marshall (First round) Graham Rahal Ueli Kestenholz Ryan Hunter-Reay (First round) Pidgeot (Second round) Skorupi (Second round) Decidueye (First round) Philip Demers Larry Birkhead Avalugg (First round) Machamp (Second round) Mario Lopez Scolipede Chespin Noivern Larvesta (Second round) Tyranitar (Second round) Maneesh Gupta James Hinchcliffe (Second round) Draw Finals Top half Section 1 'P Saderd | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Galvantula | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Snorunt | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'JP Montoya | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'A Ford | RD1-score05-1='7 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3='7 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= H Ward | RD1-score06-1=5 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3=5 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= E Smith | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=4 | RD1-score07-3=4 | RD1-seed08=19 | RD1-team08= 'Skorupi | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=32 | RD1-team09= 'J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= F Mohamed | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score10-2=1 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= L Wongsakorn | RD1-score11-1=1 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3=5 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Lapras | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=4 | RD1-score12-3='7 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'M Aleshin | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Popplio | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Leavanny | RD1-score15-1=4 | RD1-score15-2=1 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=16 | RD1-team16= 'U Kestenholz | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'P Saderd | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2='7 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= JP Montoya | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'A Ford | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=19 | RD2-team04= Skorupi | RD2-score04-1=1 | RD2-score04-2=1 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=32 | RD2-team05= J Hinchcliffe | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score05-3=5 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'Lapras | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3='7 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= M Aleshin | RD2-score07-1=5 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=16 | RD2-team08= 'U Kestenholz | RD2-score08-1='7 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'P Saderd | RD3-score01-1='W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= A Ford | RD3-score02-1=+1.09 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Lapras | RD3-score03-1=+0.34 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=16 | RD3-team04= 'U Kestenholz | RD3-score04-1='W | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= P Saderd | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=16 | RD4-team02= U Kestenholz | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 'J Fatone | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Thundurus | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Sceptile | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score03-3=5 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'E Jones | RD1-score04-1=2 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3='7 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Luigi | RD1-score05-1='77 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= K Sugimori | RD1-score06-1=62 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= A Sabato Jr. | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=5 | RD1-score07-3=5 | RD1-seed08=29 | RD1-team08= 'Larvesta | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2='7 | RD1-score08-3='7 | RD1-seed09=20 | RD1-team09= Decidueye | RD1-score09-1=5 | RD1-score09-2=5 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'Yoshi | RD1-score10-1='7 | RD1-score10-2='7 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Eevee | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3=4 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'D Bennie | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'D Lachey | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='77 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Diggersby | RD1-score14-1=0 | RD1-score14-2=65 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= T Kanaan | RD1-score15-1='77 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3=5 | RD1-seed16=6 | RD1-team16= 'S Pagenaud | RD1-score16-1=61 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3='7 | RD2-seed01=11 | RD2-team01= 'J Fatone | RD2-score01-1=4 | RD2-score01-2='7 | RD2-score01-3='77 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= E Jones | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score02-3=60 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Luigi | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='7 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=29 | RD2-team04= Larvesta | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2=5 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= Yoshi | RD2-score05-1=2 | RD2-score05-2=5 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'D Bennie | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2='7 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= D Lachey | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=0 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=6 | RD2-team08= 'S Pagenaud | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=11 | RD3-team01= J Fatone | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Luigi | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= D Bennie | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=6 | RD3-team04= S Pagenaud | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 3 'S Dixon | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Fennekin | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'M Chilton | RD1-score03-1='7 | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= M Piromporn | RD1-score04-1=5 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3=1 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Bowser | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='77 | RD1-score05-3=2 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Mario | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=64 | RD1-score06-3='6 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= R Duchak | RD1-score07-1=5 | RD1-score07-2=5 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=24 | RD1-team08= 'Machamp | RD1-score08-1='7 | RD1-score08-2='7 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=25 | RD1-team09= 'M Lopez | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='7 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= C Daly | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score10-2=5 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Z Veach | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='7 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= S Mohr | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=1 | RD1-score12-3=5 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= E Cundal | RD1-score13-1=3 | RD1-score13-2=5 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Haxorus | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='7 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= JR Hildebrand | RD1-score15-1=4 | RD1-score15-2='6 | RD1-score15-3=63 | RD1-seed16=13 | RD1-team16= 'Vaporeon | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=4 | RD1-score16-3='77 | RD2-seed01=4 | RD2-team01= 'S Dixon | RD2-score01-1=5 | RD2-score01-2='7 | RD2-score01-3='6 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= M Chilton | RD2-score02-1='7 | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score02-3=1 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Mario | RD2-score03-1='7 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=24 | RD2-team04= Machamp | RD2-score04-1=5 | RD2-score04-2=2 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=25 | RD2-team05= 'M Lopez | RD2-score05-1='7 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Z Veach | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3=1 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Haxorus | RD2-score07-1=5 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=13 | RD2-team08= 'Vaporeon | RD2-score08-1='7 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=4 | RD3-team01= S Dixon | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Mario | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=25 | RD3-team03= M Lopez | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=13 | RD3-team04= Vaporeon | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 'G Rahal | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2=4 | RD1-score01-3='7 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Diddy Kong | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'M Manieri | RD1-score03-1=1 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3=4 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= J Ruiz | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=2 | RD1-score04-3=0r | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= M Kankoon | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3=1 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Hippowdon | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3='6 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Charizard | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2=5 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=27 | RD1-team08= 'Chespin | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='7 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=18 | RD1-team09= 'Pidgeot | RD1-score09-1='7 | RD1-score09-2='7 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= G Chaves | RD1-score10-1=5 | RD1-score10-2=5 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= T Sato | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=0 | RD1-score11-3=0r | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Aurorus | RD1-score12-1=0 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=0 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= J Jakes | RD1-score13-1=3 | RD1-score13-2=5 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Beedrill | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='7 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= MR Alvaro | RD1-score15-1=4 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=5 | RD1-team16= 'H Castroneves | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=15 | RD2-team01= 'G Rahal | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= M Manieri | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Hippowdon | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score03-2=0 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=27 | RD2-team04= 'Chespin | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=18 | RD2-team05= Pidgeot | RD2-score05-1=0 | RD2-score05-2=5 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'Aurorus | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2='7 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Beedrill | RD2-score07-1='7 | RD2-score07-2=5 | RD2-score07-3=3 | RD2-seed08=5 | RD2-team08= 'H Castroneves | RD2-score08-1=5 | RD2-score08-2='7 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01=15 | RD3-team01= G Rahal | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=27 | RD3-team02= Chespin | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Aurorus | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=5 | RD3-team04= H Castroneves | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half Section 5 'W Power | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Donkey Kong | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=0 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Wario | RD1-score03-1=1 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3=61 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Nidoking | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score04-3='77 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= P Pongsatorn | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score05-2='7 | RD1-score05-3=1 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Dragonite | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2=5 | RD1-score06-3='6 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Litten | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2=4 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=22 | RD1-team08= 'L Birkhead | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=30 | RD1-team09= 'Tyranitar | RD1-score09-1=1 | RD1-score09-2='7 | RD1-score09-3='6 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= E Plushenko | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2=5 | RD1-score10-3=2 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= JR Celski | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=5 | RD1-score11-3=4 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'J Bald | RD1-score12-1=1 | RD1-score12-2='7 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= T Westaway | RD1-score13-1=1 | RD1-score13-2=2 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Gallade | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Gardevoir | RD1-score15-1=4 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=10 | RD1-team16= 'AA Ohno | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=7 | RD2-team01= 'W Power | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Nidoking | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Dragonite | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=5 | RD2-score03-3=0 | RD2-seed04=22 | RD2-team04= 'L Birkhead | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2='7 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05=30 | RD2-team05= Tyranitar | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'J Bald | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Gallade | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score07-2=5 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=10 | RD2-team08= 'AA Ohno | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='7 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=7 | RD3-team01= W Power | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=22 | RD3-team02= L Birkhead | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= J Bald | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=10 | RD3-team04= AA Ohno | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 6 C Marshall | RD1-score01-1=3 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3=2 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= 'C Mathison | RD1-score02-1='6 | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score02-3='6 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= J Jaturong | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=5 | RD1-score03-3=5 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Salamence | RD1-score04-1=2 | RD1-score04-2='7 | RD1-score04-3='7 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'R Wickens | RD1-score05-1='7 | RD1-score05-2=3 | RD1-score05-3='77 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= G Marini | RD1-score06-1=5 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3=63 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Venusaur | RD1-score07-1=4 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3=5 | RD1-seed08=26 | RD1-team08= 'Scolipede | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2=2 | RD1-score08-3='7 | RD1-seed09=23 | RD1-team09= Avalugg | RD1-score09-1=4 | RD1-score09-2=4 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'Landorus | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= E Carpenter | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2=0r | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'C Kimball | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=0 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'S Bourdais | RD1-score13-1='7 | RD1-score13-2=2 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Arcanine | RD1-score14-1=5 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3=1 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Rowlet | RD1-score15-1=0 | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=3 | RD1-team16= 'J Newgarden | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= 'C Mathison | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2='7 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Salamence | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= R Wickens | RD2-score03-1=1 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3=64 | RD2-seed04=26 | RD2-team04= 'Scolipede | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=4 | RD2-score04-3='77 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= Landorus | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=1 | RD2-score05-3=1 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'C Kimball | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= S Bourdais | RD2-score07-1=5 | RD2-score07-2=0 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=3 | RD2-team08= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score08-1='7 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= C Mathison | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=26 | RD3-team02= Scolipede | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= C Kimball | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=3 | RD3-team04= J Newgarden | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 7 'Metagross | RD1-score01-1=1 | RD1-score01-2='7 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= C Muñoz | RD1-score02-1='6 | RD1-score02-2=5 | RD1-score02-3=2 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= T Pooslip | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=5 | RD1-score03-3=1 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'L Bass | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score04-2='7 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= C Nicholson | RD1-score05-1=3 | RD1-score05-2=1 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Altaria | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'Hydreigon | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=17 | RD1-team08= R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score08-1=3 | RD1-score08-2=4 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=31 | RD1-team09= 'M Gupta | RD1-score09-1='77 | RD1-score09-2='77 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= S Pigot | RD1-score10-1=62 | RD1-score10-2=60 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'K Kaiser | RD1-score11-1=2 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= R Jennings | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=4 | RD1-score12-3=1 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'A Rossi | RD1-score13-1=2 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3='7 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= B Guy | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3=5 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= P Birch | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=9 | RD1-team16= 'Beartic | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=8 | RD2-team01= 'Metagross | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2=5 | RD2-score01-3='6 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= L Bass | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2='7 | RD2-score02-3=1 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Altaria | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=5 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= 'Hydreigon | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='7 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=31 | RD2-team05= 'M Gupta | RD2-score05-1='7 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= K Kaiser | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'A Rossi | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=9 | RD2-team08= Beartic | RD2-score08-1=4 | RD2-score08-2=4 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=8 | RD3-team01= Metagross | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Hydreigon | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=31 | RD3-team03= M Gupta | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= A Rossi | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 8 'Heracross | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= D Carey | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=0 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'M Andretti | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= T Chainarong | RD1-score04-1=0 | RD1-score04-2=0 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= S Sinchai | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=3 | RD1-score05-3=5 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Magearna | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3='7 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= A Tancos | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=28 | RD1-team08= 'Noivern | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=21 | RD1-team09= 'P Demers | RD1-score09-1='7 | RD1-score09-2='7 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= R Michelli | RD1-score10-1=5 | RD1-score10-2=5 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'B Monger | RD1-score11-1=2 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='7 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= D Taylor | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=4 | RD1-score12-3=5 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Froakie | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=4 | RD1-score13-3='7 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= N Naurepol | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3=5 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Aggron | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=0 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'Volcarona | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=12 | RD2-team01= Heracross | RD2-score01-1=2 | RD2-score01-2=3 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'M Andretti | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Magearna | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=5 | RD2-score03-3=6r | RD2-seed04=28 | RD2-team04= 'Noivern | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2='7 | RD2-score04-3=6 | RD2-seed05=21 | RD2-team05= 'P Demers | RD2-score05-1='7 | RD2-score05-2='7 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= B Monger | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score06-2=5 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Froakie | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'Volcarona | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='''6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= M Andretti | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=28 | RD3-team02= Noivern | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=21 | RD3-team03= P Demers | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= Volcarona | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Trivia Category:2017 in sports Category:2017 in the United States